


Unfinished business

by Narya



Series: Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Tape, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone vibrated on his pocket and he almost jumped in surprise. The screen said it was Allison calling, but it was Stiles’ voice on the other side of the line.</p><p>"Hey there, hottie" he slurred.</p><p>"Stiles, hey, are you drunk?"</p><p>"Allison, are we drunk?" he asked, Allison giggled and agreed from besides him.</p><p>"God, I miss you guys"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business

The forest around them it's calm, way too calm for Scott's comfort. When there're werewolves all over the place, with super hearing and super nose, and all you really want to do is be on your own for a while. Yeah, that's not gonna happen any time soon. Too many of them, too small the camp, too dangerous to leave it.

At the very least he wished he had been able to take his emissary with him, instead of his second, because as valuable as Derek was on these matters, he missed his family like crazy and Derek wasn't as hug-able as Stiles.

That's how he found himself walking around the camp, around 4 am, wishing to be home and craving the silence of his house, where the only sounds around him would be Allison' snoring, Stiles' muttering, and the dog sleeping on the yard.

The camp was mostly silent, though he could still hear some people as they dreamed. God, this sucked.

His phone vibrated on his pocket and he almost jumped in surprise. The screen said it was Allison calling, but it was Stiles' voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey there, hottie" he slurred.

"Stiles, hey, are you drunk?"

"Allison, are we drunk?" he asked, Allison giggled and agreed from besides him.

"God, I miss you guys"

"We miss you too, those werewolves are assholes. What is this werewolves-only club. That's speciest" Stiles complained. Allison could be heard on the background telling him it was "Speciesist". "Whatever, we miss you, man, when are you coming home?"

"In a couple days. There's still a bunch of alphas who are fighting over limits on their territories, so we can't leave yet" he commented, cracking his neck. Maybe it was time to go back to his cabin and try to get some sleep. Being able to listen to his family on the phone had calmed him enough to try.

"Oh, well, we'll be waiting for you. Maybe naked, depends on when you come home" Allison adds. Scott groans just from the idea.

"Don't tease me when I can't do anything about it" he asks.

"Awww, poor little Scott afraid of being seen and watched while he comes?" there's sarcasm in Stiles' voice, but it's the good kind. The one that teases him and has no ill feelings behind it.

"It's different than between us, guys. You know I'm there, and you want me to be there. These alphas and seconds don't really care for listening, and I don't want them to, either"

"Poor little Scotty" Allison giggles. "You probably shouldn't watch what we sent to your e-mail then"

"Oh, no. There's no way I'll be able to keep from watching whatever it is. What is it?" Scott asked, his voice already a little lower and his breath fainter. This was seriously unfair.

"Oh, nothing, just a little something we recorded for you a while ago" Stiles slurred.

"How long ago is a while ago? Are you naked?" Scott can't help but ask, his voice going shrill in surprise.

"A little bit? Allison has a sock on" Stiles giggled. He honest to God giggled. Yeah, they were pretty much drunk off their asses then.

"You both are assholes. I'm going to be miserable these last few days"

"You'll love us" Allison says, he can hear the smile on her lips.

"No, I'll hate you"

"No, you'll love us. Like we love you" her voice is singing and he really wants nothing more than to have her in his arms. God.

"You'll be the death of me"

"Yeah, that might be truer" she giggles again. "Stiles fell asleep on the kitchen floor"

"Yeah, it's late. You should get him to bed, try to catch some sleep too"

"Ok, I love you! Stiles is missing you like crazy too... make those alphas see some reason soon, ok?" she sounds softer than before, like she needed to be sober to say those words. Scott's heart feels just about to explode... or not, as it seems he might have left it all the way on Beacon Hills.

"I love you too. Tell Stiles I'll call him to tease him about his hangover tomorrow"

The call disconnects but not before Scott can listen to Allison trying to wake Stiles up.

The cabin is so lonely and foreign when he gets there, with the smell of countless wolves who were there before crowding the place. It smells nothing like pack, and nothing like family.

His laptop was resting on the side table, and he only tried to keep his hands from it for about 5 seconds. In no time he was opening his gmail account and trying to understand what the hell had his boyfriend and girlfriend sent to him, or tried to write as an introduction at least.

 

> _"Lovely assshole who isnt home. You suck. But we love you tons, and we miss you, and Allison says she has been a good girl and and that she hasn't shaved because she misses your hairy legs. I say you suck, but you don't suck here and youre not sucking my cokc so you suck even more, you suck in the bad way, in the boring way. And you also suck because sleeping with just Alli is cold as balls. We miss our little space heater that could._
> 
> _aaaaaaaaaaaaanyway. We blame you for our hangover tomrorow as there was half a tequila with our name and yours wasn't on it. You suck, have I told you taht alreadu?_
> 
> _Tequila! rgiht! We drank a lot, and you know how I am with alcohol, and Alli is all happy, and she looks so pretty happy. But we missed you so much, and we statred talking and there was this thing about what happened like 3 weeks ago? When you walked in on us fooling around on the couch and decided to stay there and creep on us? So... we ended up up pretty horny._
> 
> _So whe thought, you know? Scott should totally see this. He'd totally get off on us fucking. So we did this! There's a file attacked. Open it._
> 
> _Make sure there's no werewolfy ears around or they'll get an earful. Maybe headphones, those could be useful. Don't put it on mute, you'll miss all the corforlful commentary. We love uyou, and you suck. Come home"._
> 
>  

So... yeah, that was a great introduction, but it only made him think that he should listen to them and put on some earphones. Not only because he didn't want everyone to listen to what he was doing, but because he was not going to share whatever they sounded like with anyone else.

It was, obviously, a video.

It started quite mild, with Stiles face as he placed his phone on the mantel piece. And then it fell. Allison must have done something to it, because it was back on its place, if more angled to the floor than before. Stiles was sitting on the couch, and Scott had to take a deep breath because he was already naked. Allison came on the scene just a few seconds later, wearing nothing but her bra and a sock, so they must have been fooling around long before they decided to record.

She waited no time in straddling him, and Scott sincerely gave thanks to whoever had designed Stiles' phone with such a great camera, because the video quality was so good he had no trouble in watching the way her body molded over Stiles, letting her cheeks spread a little as she sat closer to his knees than his hips.

They were both gorgeous, and he wanted nothing more than touch them.

"What would Scott do?" Stiles asked in the middle of a kiss.

"He'd stay over the corner, sitting on his couch, palming his cock and creeping on us" she giggled. It wasn't that much of a coincidence that Scott was doing just the same thing, they just knew him that well. "Maybe he'd mutter some commands from time to time, but not now... now it's our show to give"

"I love you" Stiles said, before latching on her neck and moved his hands to her hips.

"Wanna ride you" Allison whispered.

"Such a romantic" Stiles laughed, he honest to God laughed, and Scott loved him more than ever.

"Wanna lick your cock and want you to fuck my mouth" she kept whispering things on Stiles skin, Scott was half sure that Stiles didn't even get half of those things, but his ear did caught them, and yeah... he was back to palming himself.

She stood up and got him on his feet too, then, after making him walk closer to the phone she got on her knees in front of him. Licking and biting the skin of his hips.

He could almost taste and feel the texture of Stiles on his tongue and he tried to keep his groan as quiet as possible. He didn't really have that good luck, but there was no way back from this. It was impossible to stop.

"I want you to let go, ok?" she said, looking at Stiles directly in the eyes. Scott could hear the way Stiles gulped, and he was so there with him. Allison was too good at this.

It took no time for them to get a good rhythm going, with Stiles snapping his hips forward and Allison making these gorgeous sounds as she tried to keep the pace, sucking as much as she could while being absolutely used by Stiles.

She didn't have any qualms on this. She loved it. She had told them about how much it aroused her to be able to do this to them, and she was so seriously good it was a miracle they didn't ask her to suck them more often.

And then, there was Stiles. Stiles who was open in all matters of his life as long as it wasn't important and it didn't mean to talk about his feelings, and who was losing control with each lick of her tongue. It was all in his face, in the way his eyes lost focus and he gripped her hair tight in his fingers, pushing her face even closer and making her try to get as much as she could inside of her mouth.

It shouldn't be so hot to watch them like this, so in tune and lose with each other, but it was. It really, really was. It was just too amazing to be able to watch them from afar, to see their reactions and be able to spend his time enjoying them, way more conscious than he ever was when he was under their hands.

"Allison, if you wanted to ride me this would be a great- ah, fuck, a great time to stop" Stiles said, but that didn't mean he has stopped. He was waiting for her to give him a sign, which she only gave when he was starting to sound like he was seconds about to come.

"Oh, Stiles, you're so whipped" Scott muttered, laughing a little at his boyfriend's disappointed face.

"You're mean, Allison" Stiles pouted. "And I know you're laughing, Scott, stop it!"

That only made Scott laugh a little louder.

There was a knock on the door and Scott practically jumped in bed. He clicked on the pause button and tried, without results, to look like he hadn't been jerking off right then.

Derek didn't wait until he was ready to open the door, he just went in as soon as Scott stopped moving.

"Look, the earphones were a great idea, but we can still hear you stifling your moans" Derek began, whispering, knowing that he would be heard. He placed a hand over his eyes in frustration. "So, I'm gonna give you a little piece of advice".

It seemed to be taking a lot of Derek to get close to the bed, but he was doing it to keep the conversation private. Scott knew that, so he just closed his laptop and made space for him.

"You grew up on a human household, so you only had thin walls as a privacy problem. Lots of alpha here come from the same background, and will be almost as awkward about this as you'd be... but the other alphas? Those come from the same kind of household I did... and we didn't have that kind of problem"

"So, what did you guys do? That's bound to give you trouble when you're a teen"

"Nothing, you do nothing, you accept it as part of nature and you move on" Derek told him, shrugging.

"So what, you heard your sisters at it sometimes? or your parents?" Scott asks.

"You learn to tune it out, focus on something else" Derek laughs a little, and Scott spends a second giving thanks to the wonderful person who made Derek smile again, and be able to share himself again. "Besides, it's not like your nose won't let you know what happened when you see them again. There's some smells that take a while to get out of your hands, no matter how many times you wash them".

God, that was embarrassing... and so very true. He could still remember all those times when he was a teenager and spent a while ventilating his room and making sure that his mom didn't get in for a while. And all those times that, after fooling around with Stiles or Allison, he had to spend a few minutes washing his hands before he was able to concentrate.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks Derek, who just shrugs.

"Because I could hear your from my room and I knew that, the way you were starting to sound, you'd end up making somewhat of a spectacle of yourself and then, tomorrow, you'd be so flustered you'd somehow compromise what we're doing" Derek answers, like listening to someone jerking off is something that happened every day. "Just... get on with it? You want to jerk off, do it, just don't present yourself tomorrow in front of the other alphas looking like you're ashamed.

"Most alphas still operate by a lot of posturing, so the idea that you have two mates at home who miss you enough to send you whatever it is they did, would be seen as a good thing. So, own it" Derek whispered, standing up. He put a hand on Scott's shoulder and went to the door. He turned a bit before opening it "Besides, any intelligent alpha would have brought earplugs if they can't tune things out"

That was blanket permission to just jerk off without worrying about other alpha's listening, right? That was totally blanket permission.

Scott waited no time to open his laptop again, this time opening more than just the video they had sent him but the webcam as well. He could play the same game.

On screen Stiles had been paused in the middle of a fall to the couch, with Allison just standing in front of the couch. Scott pressed play and record almost at the same time, leaning back on the headboard and unzipping his jeans, letting his cock just there for the moment, just playing with the tip through his boxers, just as he knew Stiles liked.

Just as Allison straddled Stiles and rubbed herself over Stiles' cock, Scott decided to start touching himself without the jeans keeping him still. Only in boxers, his cock bulging to the side. It wasn't difficult to remember the sighs that Stiles gave when he had him just like that before sucking Scott into his mouth.

On the screen Allison had Stiles hands in hers, making sure that he grabbed her breasts and nipples just like she liked. And on the other side of the screen, on the webcam window, Scott could see himself, sweating and gasping for breath, throwing his face to the side so that Allison could bite it for him if she had been there.

When Allison came on screen, with Stiles' fingers teasing her butt cheeks and a careful finger slipping down her crack so he could press it against her asshole, Scott just moaned and grabbed himself, gasping and missing the way that his cock kept leaking against the fabric.

The video was just in the middle. He had a lot to go, so he decided he might as well go all out.

Derek told him to own it? He had no idea what he was talking about, though Scott hoped Derek himself had brought earplugs, he muttered so as he got that pouch that Stiles had slipped into his bag earlier that week.

It would be useful for what he wanted, and maybe Stiles would thank him later.

 

*****

 

It was 2 pm and the sun was too bright against his eyelids, but there was a sound around him that he could recognize anywhere.

"Scott?" he asked.

"He sent us something" answered Allison by his side. There was something in her voice that made Stiles wake up fully. She was flushed, and her breath was quick. "I think I can get what he sees in the whole voyeur thing".

She had Stiles laptop on her knees and Scott was there, on screen, with his hand around his boxer clad erection, head thrown back and there was... his other hand was...

"Is that the..." he asks Allison, looking incredulous. He never thought that Scott would actually give a use to the butt plug, not around so many werewolves, but look at that. "Does he...?"

"Oh yeah, he does..." Allison answer, still breathless.

"How many times have you seen it?" Stiles laughs.

"Just the once... thrice" Allison giggles.

"And how many times have you come?" he insists, sitting behind her.

"Just once" She says, leaning against his chest.

"That's too little" he comments, before slipping his hands under her clothes. There were orgasms to deal with.

Allison giggled.

 

 


End file.
